Space travel
.|400px]] Space travel refers to traveling through outer space. There are many alien races throughout the galaxy and beyond that have the ability to travel through space, usually by using spaceships, propelled by rockets, warp engines or traveling through Hyperspace. The New Gods possess a technology that allows them to teleport through space without the aid of a space ship. This technology is called a Stargate. When Krypton still existed, space travel was illegal, and considered a crime, due to an incident that occurred when a certain scientist named Jax-Ur stranded members of the Kryptonian Science Council in space. Space travel is available to multiple cultures including our own home Earth. This is a list of worlds who are inhabited by races that are capable of space travel... Earth On Earth, space travel is still in its' infancy, and for the most part, the human race is mostly bound to Earth, and even most astronauts haven't gone far beyond the solar system. The first ship in space was the unmanned Sputnik, which was launched by the Russians in 1957. This is a history of space travel on Earth. History of space travel on Earth The Apollo Program The Apollo program from NASA was mandkind's first attempt to land humans on the moon. The project was started after the then President of the United States John F. Kennedy proposed the goal of "landing a man on the Moon and returning him safely to the Earth." The project was successful with its' Apollo 11 mission, in which Neal Armstrong landed on the moon. Apollo 15 was considered the most successful space project ever achieved. Ferris Aircraft Ferris Aircraft is a aircraft company that has designed flying ships ranging from airplanes to spaceships. They too have had successful missions. One mission was when they sent a crew to the planet Venus. This was the first manned mission to Venus, and it was also two years ahead of the first mission to the Moon, which was accomplished by NASA. This should obviously be considered an incredible feat, since even though Venus is farther away than the Moon, Ferris Aircraft still managed to beat NASA's Apollo program to a point in space that was even more far reaching then the moon, before NASA even reached the moon. This company also designed ships and sent them on missions to fly toward the Sargasso planetoid. Missions to Mars There have been multiple manned-missions to the planet Mars.This is different than in the real world, in which even to this day, no man has yet set foot on Mars. There was the First Manned-Mission to Mars, and also the Intrepid was scheduled for a mission to Mars. There were even bases established on Mars. Justice League of America The Justice League possess a wide variety of flying machines that can travel through space. Batman has a Bat-Rocket which has a warp engine which can allow it to travel faster than the speed of light. Wonder Woman's invisible jet can also fly through space at faster than light speeds, and Superman's Supermobile can do likewise. Superman and Green Lantern, and a few other Justice Leaguers, can also fly through space without space ships, as they have the ability of Flight, which allows them to do so without the aid of a space ship. References Category:Definitions